


Yellow

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, alternately titled how many times can i say sweater in approximately one thousand words, the Most domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will had this sweater. It was bright yellow and incredibly soft and so worn that there were snags in the stitching, and the neck and sleeves were stretched out. Will loved that sweater. It was his absolute favorite sweater, and Nico did not just hate the sweater, he hated how much Will loved that sweater. If Will had to guess, he'd say that if he accidentally left Nico and this sweater alone for a little too long, Will would never see the sweater again.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for 500 followers on tumblr!! i wrote this approximately a year and a half ago and finally realized i should post it sometime

Will had this sweater. It was bright yellow and incredibly soft and so worn that there were snags in the stitching, and the neck and sleeves were stretched out. Will  _ loved  _ that sweater. It was his absolute favorite sweater, and Nico did not just hate the sweater, he hated how much Will loved that sweater. If Will had to guess, he'd say that if he accidentally left Nico and this sweater alone for a little too long, Will would never see the sweater again.

So of course, when Will can't find his sweater one day, after having searched his whole apartment twice, he assumes he left it at Nico's the night before. Maybe if he was lucky, the sweater would still be there when he arrived, too.

So Will went to Nico's apartment, knocking a few times, but resorting to using the key Nico had given him when there was no answer, and quietly started looking around. 

It wasn't in the living room where they had spent most of their time the night before, and the only other place Will could think to look was the bedroom.

He opened the door slowly, and upon seeing Nico still asleep in his bed, Will scanned the room from a distance, then crept back out into the hall. He didn't want to wake Nico just because he was looking for something as dumb as a sweater, even if it was his favorite. Besides, Will had a feeling Nico hadn't gotten much sleep the night before if he still wasn't awake yet.

Will decided to keep looking in the living room for a little while longer, going so far as to get down on his stomach and peer under the couch and TV stand.

He'd just finished another sweep of the room when he heard a door open, and saw that Nico had made his way to the kitchen. Finally! If his sweater wasn't in Nico's room, Will didn't know where it would be.

Will did his best not to disturb anything as he searched Nico's room, checking the closet, under the bed, even shooting a glance at the dirty laundry hamper in the corner, but there was no sight of the sweater. Will heaved a sigh of defeat before deciding to go to the kitchen to greet his boyfriend.

The sight Will was greeted with when he entered the kitchen nearly took his breath away.

Normally, seeing Nico in the morning, fresh out of bed, hair sticking up everywhere, and carefully drinking his first sip of coffee that day, was a beautiful sight on its own. This morning, however, was something different altogether.

Nico was leaning against the counter, coffee mug in hand -  _ Will’s  _ coffee mug with the orange and yellow sun on it - smirking as he took a sip and meeting Will’s eyes as he entered the room. Of course,  _ of course, _  Nico was wearing Will’s sweater, which was about five sizes too big for him before it got stretched out. Now, the neck was so wide it was falling off one of Nico's shoulders and the sleeves were covering Nico's hands as they held the mug. The bottom edge of the sweater fell midway down Nico's thighs, nearly completely covering the dark boxers he was wearing.

“Looking for something?” Nico asked, and Will’s gaze was brought back to his boyfriend's face. He noticed now the dark rings under Nico's eyes, somehow darker than the tan of his skin. Nico set down the coffee cup and stretched his arms over his head, lifting the edge of the sweater, but not even enough to reveal the waistband of Nico's boxers. “I have to say, I'm starting to understand why you like this sweater so much.”

Will stepped forward, catching Nico's cheeks in his hands. “I've never loved it more than I do right now.” He pressed a soft kiss to Nico's lips.

Nico hummed, catching the tips of his fingers in the front pockets of Will’s jeans. “Not gonna lie, I was hoping for a little different of a response.”

Will placed his hands on Nico's waist. “Yeah? Like what?”

_ "Holy shit, Nico,”  _ he started, resting his forehead against Will's collarbone. _ "You're so hot, you look so sexy in my clothes, I love you more than anything in this world, even my stupid sweater.” _

“Is that all?” Will asked with a laugh.

“Hmm, maybe something about taking me to bed, too, because I’m so hot of course.”

“Of course.”

“But I don't want to do all the work for you, so you'll have to think of something yourself for that post.”

“I'll see what I can do.” Nico yawned into his neck. “Did you want to go back to bed?”

“Yeah, you woke me up with all your snooping,” Nico answered quietly. “But you're lucky I'm tired, because that never would have seduced me otherwise.”

“Uh huh,” Will responded as he picked Nico up and started to carry him back toward his room.

“Goodnight, sunshine,” Nico mumbled.

“That's your nickname, not mine,” Will laughed. “Goodnight, sunshine, I love you. Almost as much as I love that sweater.”

Nico snorted, and he was asleep before Will had placed him in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> find me on tumblr at buoyantsaturn


End file.
